tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Optimus Prime
This page is for the heroic Autobot leader. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Emperor Prime (SG). "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." If he had been born on Earth, he could be a doctor, a mechanic, a scientist, and a warrior. But on Cybertron there is no difference between these professions. So OPTIMUS PRIME uses his skills to heal and repair the world around him and, if necessary, to fight. Both in power and intelligence, he has no equal. He can be immensesly kind and his compassion extends to all that lives, including the creatures of Earth. Yet he will battle unceasingly to protect the weak and defend what he believes in. In robot mode he can split into three components. Optimus is the robotic sentient being that is the storehouse of his vast knowledge and strength. He can lift 4,000,000 lbs and a blow from his fist exerts a force of 12,000 pounds per square inch. He carries an energy rifle that can burn a hold in the nosecone of a Decepticon jet fighter at a distance of 30 miles. His second component is Roller, a small cart-shaped device that he uses to unobtrusively slip behind enemy lines. He can maintain radio control over it at distances up to 1200 miles; having Roller there is like being there himself. He can operate by remote control his Combat Deck module up to a distance of 1500 feet away. The auto-launcher can use a variety of artillery and radiation beam weapons. In Cabover Freighliner FL-86 semi trailer mode, he has a top speed of 150 mph and can make use of his trailer auto-launcher. History Canonical/Theme History: Cartoon origin: Megatron, frustrated about losing air superiority to the Aerialbots, devises a machine called a Kronosphere that sends living beings back in time. Trapping the Aerialbots in the Kronosphere, Megatron sends the Aerialbots millions of years back in time (on Cybertron). While on Cybertron, the Aerialbots befriend a dockworker named Orion Pax. Pax expresses his admiration for Megatron as well as the new crop of Decepticons, though Silverbolt cautions Pax that Megatron isn't one to be admired. Silverbolt's warnings go unheeded and Pax is mortally wounded by Megatron and the Decepticons. Fortunately a kind medic by the name of Alpha Trion sees potential in the dying Autoobt and prodeeds to reformat Pax in a new experimental procedure. Alpha Trion's efforts succeed and the young Orion Pax is resurrected into the form known as Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime's impact on the Autobots cannot be overstated. Facing certain extinction, Optimus Prime helped turn the Autobot resistance into a more military-oriented, efficient, and disciplined fighting force. Eventually, the Autobots under Optimus Prime's leadership were able to stop the Decepticons from taking over Cybertron. This also resulted in a prolonged military struggle that lasted for millions of years. During this time, countless battles were waged and tens of millions of Autobots and Decepticons lost their lives. This cycle was destined to be dragged into a stalemate with no side budging. That was until Optimus Prime and a team of elite Autobots chose to undergo a daring reconnaissance operation. Taking his top military advisors (Prowl and Jazz) , and a team of other esteemed Autobots, Optimus Prime chose to investigate the energy resources in a then unpopulated (by humans) planet. However, their shuttle was ambushed by the Decepticons, led by Megatron. As the craft sustained heavy damage, Optimus Prime made the decision to crash land the crippled craft on the planet. The impact instantly all occupants and for nearly four million years, they remained. The crash was devastating to both the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertorn. However, the more mobilized Decepticons were able to take greater advantage of the crash as the Decepticons, led by Shockwave, began to retake much of Cybertron that was gained by the Autobots. The Autobots were pushed back into the role of having to resort to underground resistance tactics to stay alive. However, some Autobots, notably Ultra Magnus , were able to step into the leadership void left by Optimus Prime's disappearance. In 1984, a volcano eruption within Mt. Saint Hilary reactivated the Ark. Within days, the Ark had rebuilt all inhabitants. Optimus Prime's transforming mode was rebuilt into a semi-tractor trailer. The reactivation resulted in a new battleground for the Autobots and Decepticons. Inspired by the news that their beloved leader had not perished, the Autobots on Cybertron slowly began to reclaim much of the territories lost during Shockwave's reign. Modern historians have referred to this time as the Third Cybertronian War. MUX History: In 1997, Unicron arrived early. Prime tried to open the Matrix, but failed. Unicron was defeated anyway by a combined assault of the Autobots, Decepticons, and an alien ally. Category:1997 In 2010, when a rift opened between the regular and Shattered Glass universes, Prime went through to investigate the strange, off-kilter world. However, Jetfire, who Prime left in charge while he was gone, has somehow gotten word that Prime is due to return soon. OOC Notes Traditionally, Optimus Prime's player is a member of TPStaff, in charge of providing role-playing opportunities for the Autobot players, as well as assisting CharStaff with Autobot applications. 2012 Jun 07 - On Vacay :Going on Vacay from tomorrow the 8th until the 15th. Won't be taking my laptop so I won't be available. Will be back the weekend of the 15th. Every take care and be easy. OP Logs/Posts 1985 * " Adjustments" - After numerous security breaches inside the Ark, and an attack that badly injured Spike (and wrecked havoc with the rest of the Autobots), Optimus Prime and Prowl propose new security measures to not only protect the Ark, but keep their new human allies safe. Category:1985 1993 * "Repairing Relations" - A distressed Sparkplug continues to repair the perpetually injured Sunstreaker and finally vents his frustrations with a team that was once invincible in his eyes. 2007 * June 06 - Snoop finds a key * June 25 - Assault on the Citadel * December 18 - Benin-Jeri comes clean Category:2007 2009 Oct 07: Returning To Earth << The Autobot spinny appears, soon to be replaced by the familiar visage of Optimus Prime >> "Autobots, I will be returning to Earth shortly, once the Federation is fully checked out -- it seems someone snuck into Iacon, possibly in an attempt to plant a device aboard the shuttle. I'm assured, however, that Blaster and myself will be departing Cybertron to return to Earth very soon. "Jetfire, Wheeljack, and all of you -- congratulations on a job well done at Earth. But we still have a lot of work to do. Reconstruction and cleanup in Chicago and in Kansas appears to be the most pressing need at the moment. I'll have the Federation drop me off in Kansas to help assess the damage. Grapple, Ratchet: get a team together for Chicago and roll out, in case you haven't already. Protectobots, head for Kansas to check things out there -- I'm sure the Kansas authorities could use all the help they can get, just in case. Anyone who wants to volunteer to help clean up and the reconstruction efforts at either location, feel free to do so. "In the meantime, Cuffs, I'll repeat Jetfire's admonition: keep the brig as secure as possible. If you need Red Alert to help you, don't hesitate to ask -- Starscream is not to be trusted, and I want to be certain the Decepticons don't decide to just stroll in, in case they're aware of his confinement within Metroplex. Silverbolt, take your Aerialbots out for recon and make certain the skies stay clear around Metroplex. Ironhide, Jazz: ground recon would be good as well. We can't afford to rest on our proverbial laurels. Prime out." << Optimus Prime's visage disappears, replaced by the Autobot spinny >> Oct 09 - Starscream << text-only memo >> Cuffs, or anyone else who's helping to guard Starscream: we may wish to consider giving Starscream a bit of space -- literally. Apparently, he's claustrophobic, or at least seeming to act as such. In the interests of keeping him placated, we may wish to use the training facilities -- their holographic generator systems should be more than to the task of keeping up with Starscream and giving him the space he seeks, without serious risk of his escape. If there are any problems, let me know. Oct 12 - CNN Building Attacked ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ << The 'bot spinny appears, replaced by a rather battered visage of Optimus Prime, apparently still on site at the location of the battle >> "Autobots, we're going to need some more construction efforts -- this time in Atlanta, Georgia. Apparently, Megatron and Starscream's armor has gotten pretty thin; thin enough to where they can't take a little negative publicity. They attacked the CNN building in Atlanta. Thanks to Air Raid, Silverbolt, Slingshot and Swish for their rapid response. Silverbolt apparently rescued Destro, who was picked up by Major Bludd of Cobra, while the others went after Starscream. I took on Megatron, though had it not been for Silverbolt's bravery, Megatron might have won the day. For now, I will remain here and coordinate efforts for the time being. "And... I would like to know details of how Starscream escaped to be with Megatron, since it seems no one has yet reported the incident. Prime out." << Optimus's battered form disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> Nov 01 - Upcoming Events << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by the visage of Optimus Prime >> "Autobots, it seems it's been quiet for the most part. However, there may well be some upcoming changes that I want to make everyone aware of before things progress further: "First off, Spike and his family will be moving into Metroplex -- with the recent attack on his home by Starscream, they need a place to stay, and after all Spike and Carly have done for us, this is the least we can do in return. If anyone wishes to volunteer their assistance in helping them move in, it would be greatly appreciated. "Second, I'm going to be trying to meet with General Hawk of GI Joe. At one point, we had a joint strike force that comprised several GI Joes and Autobots -- I want to see if perhaps we can resurrect that once more. "Third, I'll be attempting to meet with the President soon -- I think it should be publicly known that we desire to move Metroplex -- while the Nevada Desert has been a good location, recent events have prompted me to reconsider the original decision, specifically the attacks on the East Coast. At the very least, I want to move us to a more central location. If we can... perhaps move Metroplex to the East Coast, near the Tennessee / North Carolina border in the Blue Ridge Mountains. "Fourth, which depends on our placement of Metroplex if the President agrees to the move... if we move to Tennessee, I want to see about refurbishing the Ark for a West Coast base of operations for the Autobots. In this way, we can blanket the United States more effectively -- particularly if we can come to an agreement with GI Joe for another attempt at a joint strike force. "If there are any questions or concerns, let me know. I'll be trying to set up the meetings over the next few days. 'Til All Are One... Prime out." << Prime's visage disappears, replaced once more by the 'Bot spinny >> Nov 07 - Standing Orders << text-only >> All space-capable Autobots are to prepare themselves for immediate departure. With this new apparent 'weapon' that Destro (and by tacit association, Cobra itself) currently wields, we need to find ways to shut it down. I want all sensor logs checked for satellite activity, and the identities of each satellite (assuming there are more than one -- I'd prefer not to take any chances with this) is ascertained. Blaster and Cosmos, I want you both ready. In case he's using communications satellites for this, I want options to be able to hand Earth's leaders for assisting with maintaining their lines of communication. Wheeljack, Perceptor -- same goes for you. I want options for how to deal with this latest threat. 2010 Jan 04 - Communications << text-only message >> "While I don't mind GI Joe having some access to our communications network for purposes of reaching us when needed, there have been several incidents in recent weeks where Cobra has apparently broken through our communications encryption. Blaster, I want you to oversee a communications frequency shift, and let the UN, the President and GI Joe know of the new frequency change. And my apologies for not bringing this to your attention earlier. Prime out." Jan 22 - Re: Proposal << text-only message >> Good idea, both of you. Run with it. Anyone who's able to assist, please do so. Hopefully Flint has given you the green light as well -- this would be a good way to bolster relations with GI Joe as well as give humanity another demonstration that the Autobots do mean well. December 12 - Jump Ball - Interrogator meets with Turborat to make an exchange. Unfortunately, it's anything but a private party. Dec 13 - AAR: American Everglades :Optimus is heavily damaged and is undergoing repair in the Autobot repair bay. As the automated repair bots work around him he addresses the Camera: :"I observed a meeting between Scourge, a Cybertronian, and a couple of members of the COBRA faction via satellite. I hurried to join them, and saw that they were meeting over a sphere of Cybertronian manufacture. Allegedly, they play a part into sealing the rifts. I attempted to obtain the sphere so that it could be studied and properly researched but before I could, Starscream joined the fray and proceeded along with Scourge to attack me. I heavily damaged Starscream and rendered Scourge unconscious before continuing to persue this Cybertronian whom I sent Roller to track in my stead. Upon catching up with him and the agents from COBRA, he refused my offer of asylum and wishes to be largely left alone. However, I will retain the means to track him and the sphere. I have a feeling it will be of utmost importance. I am asking all those in the science and research and develop teams to start researching these sphere. Photos and footage are attatched to this report. Prime Out." 2012 * August 28 - "This Isn't Working Out" - After discovering Sparkplug confused and disoriented, Spike and Buster face making a decision about their father's fate. Players In Flashbacks, Optimus Prime is portrayed by SpikeWitwicky. Optimus Prime's first player on the MUX was OptimusHDR. Since then he's been played by many distinguished admin, including Weavah and GilleyZ. In August of 2009, he was temped by TPHead Bzero. Darksabrz played Prime from October of 2009 through March of 2010. In September of 2010, Prime returned to the capable hands of GilleyZ. Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Active References Sources * * Category:Admin Category:Facheads Category:Autobot leaders Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Dimension_hoppers Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Scientists Category:TPStaff Category:Transformers Category:Autobot_Command